


Loki’s Bride

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Asgard offered aid, F/M, Poverty, Princess reader, Reader grew up on an impoverished planet, Reader-Insert, Readers mother died, in exchange for a political marriage, reader has magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: Asgard is the richest realm known to those who live within the Yggdrasill. So when Odin offers an arrangement between Asgard and you’re home- a place that has been struggling with famine and war for generations- you’re father, the king, jumps at the opportunity. Even though it means marrying off his only daughter to Loki, the second son of Odin.





	1. Chapter One

“Do you hate me?” Your father asks as he walks into your room.

“You are doing what is best for the realm, I could never hate you for that.” You say as one of your servants place your golden hair comb in your hair.

“Well I hate me, I am selling my daughter like chattel.” Your father grunts.

“You are doing what you can to save our people.” You say. “Right now they are starving, the Asgardian aid that will be given to our realm after this marriage will save many.”

“I know, it’s just-I will miss you.” Your father whispers.

“I will miss you as well.” You say, pulling your father into a hug. “I will visit if they allow it.”

“I wish I could go with you.” Your father says.

“You are needed here, so is Y/B/N.”

“I wish there was another way.” Your father whispers.

“There isn’t.” You murmur.

“Princess.” One of the castle servants says as they open the door.

“Yes?” You ask.

“It is time.”

“Thank you.” You say. “Come Father, it is time to meet my future in-laws.”

“Did the servants finish packing all of your things?”

“Yes, Father.” You say, smiling at him. “All of my things have been brought to the field, were we are meeting the Asgardians.”

“You make a beautiful bride.” Your Father murmurs as he leads you out of the palace. “Your mother would be so proud of the woman you’ve become.”

“Thank you.” You say.

“Sister.” Y/B/N says as he offers you his arm.

“Brother.” You say, smiling at him.

“The Asgardians have sent some of the Princes friends to receive you.”

“He could not be bothered to do that himself?” You ask.

“I asked, they said that it’s some sort of tradition.”

“Oh, alright.” You say.

“Hello, Princess, I am Lady Sif and these are the Warriors Three. We are here to escort you to Asgard.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” You say.

“We should be leaving soon, my lady.” A large red-headed man says.

“Just give me a moment to say goodbye.” You say.

“Of course.” Lady Sif says, before turning away to give you some privacy.

“I will miss you.” You say as you hug both your father and your brother.

“We will miss you too.” Your father says.

“Goodbye, sister.” Y/B/N says.

“Goodbye, brother.” You say, before backing away from your family until you were standing next to the Asgardians.

“Heimdall we are ready.” Lady Sif says and not even moments later a beam of light comes flying down from the sky.

“Woah.” You whisper when you finally land.

“The first time is always the roughest.” Lady Sif says.

“I can’t imagine that getting any easier.” You murmur.

“Come, my lady, you must walk down the bifrost and into the palace so the ceremony may commence.” One of the warriors says.

“Of course.” You say, taking a shaky breath. Then you start following Lady Sif and the Warriors Three down the rainbow bridge towards the palace.

****

You were sitting on your new bed, watching your new husband nervously pace around the room, nervous was actually a good word to describe his perpetual state of being, he had been nervous during the ceremony as well as throughout entire reception.

“I’m Y/N.” You say. “We were never properly introduced.”

“Ha!” Loki snorts out. “I am Loki, son of Odin.”

“It’s nice to meet you Loki, son of Odin.” You say, grinning at him.

“I have a present for you.” Loki says, breaking eye contact with you so he can walk over to a dresser.

“That’s an interesting word for sex.” You joke.

“What? No! I would never presume- we just met!” Loki stammers.

“I was kidding.” You say, your grin turning into a smile.

“Anyway this is for you.” Loki says before handing you a golden apple.

“An apple?” You ask.

“It’s a Golden Apple of Idunn.” Loki says, sitting down next to you. “If you eat it you will become stronger, immortal, you may even gain some magical abilities.”

“I already have magic.” You say, then you take a bit of the apple.

“Truly?” Loki asks and you nod, putting the apple in between your teeth you hold up your hands, summoning a purple light in between then.

“Fantastic!” Loki says, you take the apple out of your mouth before saying:

“Thank you.”

“We’re going to have a lot of fun together.” Loki says, smiling widely at you.

“I look forward to it, my prince.” You say, letting out a little giggle.


	2. Chapter Two

“You have to wake up, Darling.” Loki whispers, his fingers drawing random designs on your back.

“Mmmmh, five more minutes.” You whine.

“We will be expected to break fast with my brother and his friends soon.” Loki explains.

“But we were married yesterday, I think we are allowed to sleep late.”

“We can sleep late tomorrow, once we are on our honeymoon.”

“Our what?” You ask.

“Our honeymoon, we will spend two weeks together getting to know each other.”

“What about our duties?” You ask.

“They will be taken care of by others and you have no duties as of yet. We thought you would like some time to learn the ways of Asgard.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you, thank you.” You whisper, a tear running down your cheek.

“I will do my best to help you with this transition, wife.” Loki murmurs as he wipes away your tears. “Now tell me why you are crying.”

“It’s just a lot, being in a new realm, not knowing a soul.”

“I will help you, I swear it.” Loki murmurs.

“Thank you.” You say, smiling at Loki.

“Come, let’s us get ready to break our fast.” Loki says as he moves away from you.

“I think I am still full from last night.” You say. “I have never seen so much food in my life.”

“Truly?” Loki asks and you nod. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” You say.

“Excellent!” Loki says smiling. “You will properly meet my brother and our friends. They can be a little much, so if you start to feel overwhelmed squeeze my hand and I will make an excuse to get us out of there. ”

“Thank you.” You say as you take your husbands hand. Then he leads you out of your chambers and down the hall towards the dining hall. You could hear loud booming voices coming from behind the doors, but as soon as Loki opened the door for you the entire room falls silent.

“Good morning, all.” Loki says as he leads you to an empty seat.

“Good morning, Loki.” Thor says, smiling at his brother.

“You always eat like this?” You question, as you sit down.

“Tis the palace, we always feast here.” Thor says.

“It’s just so much food.” You whisper.

“There was more last night, Darling.” Loki says.

“That was for a feast. I-I thought that you had save and script other meals for months to prepare for the wedding.”

“Did you not eat like this in your realm?” Thor asks.

“My realm has been struggling with a famine since long before I was born.” You say. “It’s why my father agreed to marry me off, the aid that Odin promised- well it was too good to pass up.”

“But you are royalty.” Thor says.

“So what? I should eat my fill while my people go hungry just because I was lucky enough to be born into wealth and power?” You say, staring down the future King of Asgard.

“The wedding was lovely.” Lady Sif says in an attempt to change the subject.

“Yes, brother, you did a wonderful job planning it.” Thor says.

“You planned our wedding?” You ask, looking to Loki.

“Yes.” Loki says. “I thought at least one of us should help with the preparations and since you could not be here….”

“Oh, that was very kind of you.” You say.

“It was nothing.” Loki says, blushing.

“Where are the King and Queen?” You ask.

“They always break there fast with only one another.” Loki says. “You will meet them later on.”

“Alright.” You say. “Um-excuse me could you pass me the butter? I’m sorry I do not know your name.”

“I am Fandral, Princess.” He says as he passes you the butter.

“I am Hogun and this is Volstagg. I am sorry we did not introduce ourselves properly yesterday.”

“It is alright.” You say smiling at the three men. After that all of you fell into a comfortable silence, while you eat.

“We should get going darling, there is much of Asgard I want to show you.” Loki says as he stands up.

“Very well.” You say, standing as Loki pulls your chair out for you. “It was a pleasure meeting you all.”

“You as well, Princess.” Thor says, smiling at you. “Do not get your bride into too much trouble, Brother.”

“I make no promises.” Loki says. “After all I am the god of mischief.”


	3. Chapter Three

“Everything here sparkles.” You murmur as Loki leads you down a long golden hallway.

“What is your home world like?” Loki asks.

“Almost everything is made of stone and wood.” You say. “Many of our commoners live in shacks with thatched roofs.”

“What do they do for work?”

“Many were farmers, before the famine. Now most don’t work.” You whisper.

“I’m sorry.” Loki says.

“It’s not your fault.” You say, scrunching your nose in confusion.

“I know.” Loki says, grinning. “But the thought of your people suffering makes me sad.”

“Oh.” You murmur. “Thank you.”

“Is there anything I can do to help your people?” Loki asks.

“No.” You say shaking your head. “Odin sent aid yesterday once we were wed. Hopefully it will be enough to help my people.”

“Well, if it isn’t just tell me and I will have Father send more.”

“Thank you, it means a lot to me that you care about my people so much.”

“You are my wife.” Loki murmurs, caressing your cheek. “Your people are my people.”

“You are kinder than I expected.” You say.

“What did you expect?” Loki asks, smirking.

“A pompous, arrogant prince.” You say.

“I am both of those things at time.” Loki ponders. “But now I have you to put me in my place if I become a pompous ass.”

“Always.” You say, smiling. “I promise to always tell you when you’re being a pompous ass.”

“Excellent.” Loki murmurs.

“Can I also tell Thor when he’s being a pompous ass?” You ask.

“Thor is always a pompous ass.” Loki snorts.

“So I shouldn’t bother?” You ask.

“No, I would enjoy seeing my brother put in his place every once and a while.”

“Noted.” You say, smirking up at Loki. “Now show me your home, husband.”

“Where would you like to start?”

“Do you- Is there a library?” You murmur.

“Yes.” Loki says, smiling.

“Can I see it?” You whisper.

“Of course.” Loki says, nodding.

***

“Wow” You gasp, walking through the library doors.

“So you like it?” Loki asks.

“It’s amazing.” You murmur, moving towards the shelves of books.

“Does your home world not have libraries?” Loki asks.

“We did once, long ago. Before even my father was born.” You murmur. “But most books were burned during the war and then the famine started right after, so books did not seem very important.”

“Do you know how to read?” Loki asks cautiously.

“I’m a princess.” You say, defensively.

“That’s not a yes or no.” Loki says.

“Yes.” You say. “My father made sure of it.”

“How were you able to read without any books?”

“When I was first starting to read our tutor would write things out for us to read on pieces of slate.” You say, as you walk though one of the many isles filled with books. “Then when I was older I was able to read the few books that survived the war. They are kept at the palace.”

“If you’d like, you can pick out several book and I will have them delivered to our room.”

“I-I don’t know how to read Aesir.” You sigh, running your fingers over the spine of one of the books.

“I will teach you.” Loki says, taking the book off of the shelf. “It is not so different from your language.”

“Truly?” You murmur.

“Truly, I want you to be happy here.”

“But you’re a prince, surely you don’t have time-.”

“As I have said, you are my wife.” Loki croons, stepping closer to you. “I will always make time for you and you will always come first.”


End file.
